U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,509, Corkill et al., issued Aug. 12, 1986 discloses that certain aluminosilicate ion exchange materials are useful as water hardness sequestrants (builders) for use in laundry detergent compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,621, Rose, issued Feb. 7, 1978 discloses the addition of a water-soluble copolymer of a vinyl compound and maleic anhydride to granular detergents containing aluminosilicate builders. The polymer provides improved granule physical properties, particularly relating to reduced dustiness, and improved cleaning performance, especially in the presence of ortho and pyrophosphate which are formed by hydrolysis of tripolyphosphates in the spray drying of detergents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,271, Spadini et al., issued Dec. 25, 1984 discloses the use of a mixture of polyethylene glycol/polyacrylate to improve the clay soil removal performance of detergents based on non-phosphate builders such as crystalline or amorphous aluminosilicates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,080, Murphy, issued Apr. 5, 1983 discloses the use of film-forming polymers in granular detergents containing crystalline or amorphous aluminosilicate builders and less than 10% phosphate builders. The polymers facilitate quick dissolution of the granules. The film-forming polymers include polymers and copolymers made from unsaturated mono- or polycarboxylic acids such as acrylic and, hydroxyacrylic acid, methacrylic acid, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,881, Sikes et al., issued Aug. 13, 1985, discloses the use of polyamino acids such as polyaspartic acid in aqueous systems as agents to prevent formation and deposition of CaCO.sub.3 onto surfaces in contact with said systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,693 Hight, issued Mar. 22, 1988 describes soap based detergent compositions which also comprise a nonionic surfactant and a cellulose ether. The compositions contain less than 10% phosphate builder. Optionally other builders such as carbonates, silicates and aluminosilicates can also be present. Various polymers can also optionally be present as anti-deposition agents. These include polyacrylates, copolymers of maleic anhydride with ethylene, acrylic acid, vinyl methylether, allyl acetate or styrene. Polyaspartic acid is also disclosed.